


First No L, or Whatever

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Finn wants to find the perfect gift for his new stepbrother for their first Christmas as a family, but he has no clue what to get the Fashion conscious Diva. Can Kurt's new gay friend, Blaine help?





	1. Frankin(teen)cence

Finn had a dilemma. Of course, that wasn't unusual for him. He always seemed to have some kind of drama or confusion going on in his life, but this time it had nothing to do with girls, classes, or personal hygiene. No, this time it had to do with the upcoming Christmas holiday.

It was a week until Christmas, and he had nearly finished all of his shopping. He'd gotten Puck a couple new xbox games, Sam a watch, Mike the latest version of Dance Dance Revolution, and Artie a new pair of driving gloves for pushing his wheel chair.

He'd even done a good job of getting stuff for all the girls. For Santana, he'd gotten a scarf and hat set, a cat brush for Brittany, a cameo brooch for Tina, a pair of earrings for Mercedes, tickets to wrestle mania for Lauren, and a small bottle of perfume for Quinn. He'd even bought a necklace for Rachel, even though they'd had a fight and broken up, and he wasn't sure if he was still going to give it to her.

He'd gotten his mom a birthstone necklace, and a couple of videos for Burt. He'd even found gifts for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury.

There was just one person left on his list, and he had no clue what to get for them; his stepbrother, Kurt. Finn didn't know the first thing about fashion, and didn't want to buy the wrong thing and have Kurt lecture him about the poor quality or the fact that the color didn't suit him. And he didn't want to just get a gift card, because that was so impersonal. This was their first Christmas together as brothers. He wanted to get him something special.

He thought about getting a subscription to that magazine Kurt was always reading, Vague, or whatever, but apparently the dude already had a lifetime subscription.

He thought about asking Mercedes to help, but he was afraid she'd drag him to the mall for hours on end, and he just couldn't handle that.

He stood in front of the refrigerator, looking for a snack (thinking made him hungry,) when the answer came to him. Kurt's new gay friend, what's his name, the Garbler dude. He'd be able to help him figure out what to get Kurt.

"Hi, honey," Carole said, just getting in from work. "If you're hungry, I'll start dinner in a few minutes."

"Don't worry about it, mom. I have to go out for a while. I'll get something on the way."

"Where are you going?"

"Christmas shopping. Love you!" He gave her a quick hug before grabbing up the keys to his truck and heading out.

…

Dalton Academy was even more intimidating at night, decorated for the holidays. The windows were lined with evergreen boughs with pale gold lights interwoven among the branches. More evergreen adorned the doors in the form of two massive wreaths, each with three electric candles flickering more golden light.

Finn hesitated in the foyer, not sure where he should look for the dark haired warbler. He'd finally remembered the boy's name on the drive up here.

"Oh, hey!" He said, spotting a boy in a Dalton blazer walking down the hallway. "Can you tell me where I can find Blaine Anderson?"

"I believe Blaine is in the second floor common room. Go up this stairway and take a left. It will be the fourth door on the right."

"Thanks, dude."

Finn made his way up the stairs and turned left. Before he'd even reached the first door, he could hear music begin to play. By the time he reached the fourth door, he could hear Kurt begin to sing. He peeked around the door jam, but neither boy seemed to notice him as they sang and flirted with each other. And that's exactly what it looked like to Finn, flirting.

I really can't stay (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)

My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)

The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks well)

I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)

Baby

(Oh, but)

It's cold outside

I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)

Finn backed away from the door before the two finished the song. It had looked like the two were about to kiss on a couple of occasions. Were they dating now? He wasn't sure what he thought about that. He knew Kurt had been extremely lonely at McKinley, and he knew the boy had a tendency to develop crushes at the drop of a hat. He just hoped that whatever was going on between the two boys, Kurt didn't get his heart broken again.

Finn wandered down the hall and found an alcove with a window seat, and sat down to wait for Blaine. The boy in question came wondering down the hall a few minutes later.

"Hey, dude!"

Blaine seemed startled to see him there. "It's Finn, isn't it? Kurt's stepbrother?"

"Yeah, listen, I was hoping you could help me out. I can't seem to figure out anything to get Kurt for Christmas, and I was hoping you could give me some suggestions."

"Uh, okay. Let's go in here..." He lead Finn into an empty classroom, which was much cleaner and fancy looking than any classroom at McKinley, "So what were you thinking of getting him?"

"I don't know. He's pretty particular about his clothes, but I'm clueless about that kind of stuff. He already has a subscription to that clothes magazine. He likes musicals, but already owns DVDs of almost everyone ever made, as well as all the soundtracks and cast recordings. I can't afford Gaga concert tickets, and I think they are sold out anyway. I have no clue what else he'd even remotely like."

"Hmm, that does seem to cover most of Kurt's favorite things, except cooking. Maybe some kind of kitchen gadget?"

Finn shook his head. "I want to get him something special. It's our first Christmas as a family. First No L, or whatever. If I got him a kitchen gadget, he'd probably think I just got it for him so he could cook something for me."

They both were quiet for a few minutes as they thought of the possible options. Suddenly Finn began to hum under his breath. It sounded familiar to Blaine, but he couldn't quite place it.

"What song is that?"

"Huh?"

"The song you were just humming, what was it?"

"Oh, it's Just the Way You Are, by Bruno Mars. I sang it for Kurt at our parents' wed..." The unusually tall teen stopped talking, a look of excitement on his face. "Hey! I know the perfect gift to give Kurt! Thanks, Blaine!" He patted the shorter boy on the shoulder and hurried off, leaving the other boy confused.

As Finn made his way back to his truck, he passed a familiar looking blue car in the parking lot. "Huh, imagine that, someone has the exact same car as Mr. Schue," he thought. He spent the two hour drive back to Lima making plans.


	2. Gold(en Warbler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is called My Song for You by Bridget Mendler and Shayne Harper. I hope they don't mind I kind of hint that Blaine wrote it. I did edit it slightly.

Blaine Anderson was confused, and not just by the odd conversation with the unusually tall teen. People often told Blaine that he was oblivious, had even joked that if this was the world of Harry Potter, they'd believe someone had cast the confundus charm on him. Even Blaine had to admit sometimes that he was clueless.

But it had seemed pretty obvious to him that Kurt had wanted to kiss him a few minutes ago. And that was what had him so confused now. Because for the briefest of seconds, he had wanted to kiss the pale boy, too.

He'd been thinking of the auburn haired boy a lot over the last couple of weeks. When Mandy, his duet partner from Crawford Country Day, had called and told him she wouldn't be able to rehearse with him tonight, Blaine had eagerly jumped at the excuse to ask Kurt to sing with him. And he hadn't lied when he had said the countertenor was much better than the girl would be. He'd sung with Mandy a few times at King's Island. She was talented, but had the depth of a lamp post and the personality of a shadow.

Kurt had been fun and flirty during the song. But had it been real, or had Blaine just read too much into it? The song was meant to be playful. Kurt could just have been playing it up. The boy had been traumatized at his old school to the point he had had to flee to Dalton. He couldn't possibly be interested in Blaine romantically. He needed a friend, and Blaine wanted to be that for him. He really did care for the older boy, and wanted him to be happy.

Maybe he should get the other boy a Christmas present, to show how much he appreciated him as a friend. What could he get the boy that would say 'thank you for being my friend,' but wouldn't make him think Blaine was creeping on him, and wasn't bound to bore the boy's unique personality? As he began to run through the possibilities in his head, he understood Finn's dilemma.

Certainly, Blaine had more sense of fashion than Finn Hudson, but he wasn't on the same level as Kurt. He could possibly pull off picking an adequate outfit for the auburn haired boy, but that just seemed so pedestrian. He could probably find a nice accessory, along the lines of the infamous hippo head brooch, but where would one even shop for something like that?

Maybe Nick and Jeff could help him figure out a gift for the newest Warbler.

…

He found the two boys in the dining hall the next morning at breakfast, and explained his dilemma to them.

"So," Wes said, having eavesdropped on the conversation, "You want to get Kurt a Christmas gift that let's him know he's special to you but not in an 'I'm to dumb to admit to myself that I have feelings for you,' kind of way?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the lead Warbler. "He's not interested in me that way, Wes. We're just friends. He needs someone who understands what he's been through."

"Uh huh," chorused Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad and Trent, showing that all the Warblers present had been listening in.

Blaine huffed in desperation. "Are you guys going to help me or not?"

"Chill out, Blaine," David admonished him. "We'll help you think of something, but right now your glasz eyed beau is on his way over. You might want to shelve this conversation until later."

Despite David's warning, Blaine was surprised when the cause of his confusion sat down beside him. "Morning all! Sorry I'm late, I over slept. What were you all talking about?"

"Christmas gifts," Nick said, grinning. "A friend of mine is trying to figure out what to get this new friend of his that he's secretly got a crush on, but he doesn't believe me when I tell him the other boy is crushing on him too."

Blaine was glaring daggers at the other Warbler, who just laughed at him behind Kurt's back. The pale boy didn't notice the tension in his friend, but looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So, does your friend want to let the boy know he has a crush, or is he playing the 'friends' card?" the newest Warbler asked.

Jeff smirked. "He says he wants to show the boy that he appreciates their friendship, without going all creeper on him."

Kurt smiled. "Well, if I was the guy, I'd make something for him. Is your friend into crafts?"

"Not really," Blaine answered truthfully. He'd once attempted to make a bird feeder at summer camp, and had ended up in the ER after smashing his thumb with the hammer.

"Oh, too bad. Can he draw, or paint?"

"Nope."

"What about baking?"

"He burns water..." Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, and Jeff all said in unison.

Blaine had a considering look on his face. He had just thought of the perfect gift idea. "I've gotta go, I just remembered I have...something to do."

If Kurt noticed the knowing looks the other Warblers were giving the curly haired boy, he didn't mention it as he began eating his breakfast.

…

Blaine rushed back to his room and grabbed up his notebook, rushing to put down on paper his thoughts before he lost them, forgetting that he was supposed to be in class in thirty minutes.

Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
For you

Now I got it already  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Under neath the Christmas tree

We got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night

The snow outside  
Will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you

I hear church bells ringing  
Carolers are singing  
Harmony with me now  
Even if the lights go out

We got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night

The snow outside  
Will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you

I only hope you see what I see  
See yeah!

Everything is meant to  
Show you how much you mean to me

We got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night

The snow outside  
Will set the mood  
As I sing my song

We got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night

The snow outside  
Will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
Sing my song  
Sing my song for you

When he finished, he went back and reread it, and was somewhat shocked by the words. It was beautiful, and expressed exactly what he felt, but he couldn't say it to Kurt. The older boy didn't like him like that. He needed a friend and a mentor.

Maybe he could still sing the song for Kurt, but make it seem like it was just something he was messing around with, and that it didn't really mean anything.

Sighing, he hid the notebook in his bottom drawer. He'd just have to think of something else to give his best friend.


	3. & Myrr(t)h

Kurt Hummel stood admiring the array of wrapped presents laid out on the bed in his dorm room. It was the last day of school before the holiday break, two days before Christmas. He'd finished his Christmas shopping more than a week ago, and was now mentally reviewing each item in his head as he glanced over the packages.

There was a new ball cap for his dad, a bracelet for Carole, rose scented hand sanitizer for Ms. Pillsbury, a lapel pin for Mr. Schue, earrings for Santana, an xbox gift card for Puck, a jacket for Sam, dance shoes for Mike and Brittany, a necklace for Mercedes, a sweater for Quinn, a vest for Artie, a hat for Lauren, a black lace veil for Tina, and a non-animal themed sweater for Rachel. But it was the last two presents that Kurt couldn't stop thinking about.

He was certain that he'd picked out the perfect gift for Finn, and couldn't wait to see his stepbrother's reaction.

As for the gift for Blaine, he was nervous. He'd almost strangled Nick the other day when they had teased him about wanting to get Blaine a gift in front of the boy in question. Kurt thanked Gaga for his acting skills. He didn't think Blaine had been suspicious, and Nick and Jeff and the others had gone along with his diversion, although the pale boy had been confused when Blaine had answered the questions about crafts. Perhaps the other Warblers had told him that they were talking about someone else Blaine knew.

Kurt had asked Nick and Jeff their opinion a week and a half ago on what he should get the dark haired boy, since they had known Blaine longer than Kurt had. They had teased him at the time about having a crush on the younger boy, but he had assured them that they were just friends, that Blaine obviously didn't feel that way about him. They had continued to tease him for several minutes, until he had huffed in defeat and started to walk away.

They had gotten serious after that, and had actually offered several ideas, all of which had been good, but seemed to be too close to 'I want to be more than friends' territory. He had gone shopping that day after school, and had found a brooch in the shape of a Warbler clinging to a yellow and red rose. It had immediately made him think of the dark haired boy he'd been crushing on from the moment he'd laid eyes on him.

Kurt had purchased the item, but as soon as he returned to his dorm, he began to doubt himself. What if the rose made Blaine think that Kurt had more than friendly feelings for him? Kurt had gone back and forth in his mind for almost a week, had gone so far as to go back to the store with the intention of returning it, but couldn't go through with it. He'd stared at the delicately sculpted pin for almost an hour last night, along with his 'backup' gift, debating which one to wrap.

What if he gave Blaine the brooch, and the other boy was embarrassed because he hadn't gotten a gift for Kurt? What if Blaine hated it? What if he laughed at Kurt and told him it was nice, but he didn't like Kurt like that?

Now, with a sigh, he carefully packed all of the other gifts in his bag to take home that afternoon, while pocketing the gift for Blaine. He was still questioning if he had made the right choice when he met up with Blaine for breakfast.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Blaine said with his usual cheerful exuberance.

"Good morning, Blaine!" Kurt replied, trying hard not to sound too excited to see the other boy. "Did you finish that essay you were working on last night?"

"Yeah, at around eleven-thirty. I don't know why Mrs. Fairchild decided to give us homework on the next to last day of classes before the holidays. None of the other teachers did."

They were silent as they got their trays and sat together at the Warbler's usual table. Kurt was nervously trying to decide how to give Blaine the gift, without seeming stalkerish. To his surprise, Blaine beat him to it.

"Hey, before I forget, I got you a gift." Blaine had gotten him a gift? He hadn't been expecting that.

"Really? I-I got something for you, too. Here."

They both held out small square boxes, each wrapped in the boys' unique style. Blaine's gift to Kurt was wrapped in a blue-green sparkly paper with a grayish bow that reminded Kurt of the bow ties the darker boy often wore when not in his Dalton uniform, while Kurt's gift to Blaine was wrapped in a golden paper and had an elaborate green bow. They both smiled shyly as they realized that the boxes where the exact same shape and size.

They each seemed reluctant to open the gifts.

…

From across the room, the rest of the Warblers watched the two boys.

"Damn," Nick said, "I think Blaine chickened out. That doesn't look like the gift I was sure he was going to give Kurt."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, still waiting with baited breath for the boys to open the gifts.

Nick shrugged. He was Blaine's roommate, and after the boy had left the table the other day, Nick had followed him, and had heard the boy working on a new song. "Blaine wrote this beautiful song, and I thought for sure he was going to sing it for Kurt. But that box doesn't look large enough for sheet music."

Jeff shrugged. "Well, the box Kurt gave Blaine is a bit bigger than necessary for the brooch I saw him buy last week. It was perfect for Blaine, too. Maybe there is still hope?"

The a capella group held their breathes as the boys finally began unwrapping the presents.

"What is it?" David whispered, as Blaine lifted the gift out of the small box.

Trent huffed in defeat. "A friendship bracelet. One of those woven ones, in rainbow thread."

Thad also seemed disappointed as Kurt lifted an identical item from his own box. "Damn it, those boys need to rip the blinders off and realize they are in love with each other!" There were more sounds of frustrated agreement from the rest of the Warblers.

…

Blaine had laughed out loud, when they both realized they had gotten each other the same gift, but inside he was a little disappointed. Kurt obviously didn't have feelings for him. It was a good thing he hadn't given the boy the song. It would have been mortifying to have the boy reject him in public.

…

Kurt smiled at the dark haired boy as he saw the rainbow friendship bracelet almost identical to the one he had made. Well, that was certainly a clear sign that he would always just be in the 'friend zone' with the other boy. He was glad he hadn't given him the brooch. It probably would have crushed him to be rejected, especially here in the dining hall.

He glanced around, wondering where the other Warblers were, and spotted the group moving towards them, talking animatedly among themselves. He smiled at Jeff as the blonde boy squeezed his shoulder sympathetically when Blaine wasn't looking.

…

It was almost dinner time by the time Kurt got home that night. He had stopped by McKinley to pass out the gifts he'd gotten his friends. They'd been having a party in the choir room, and had invited him to join in.

Mercedes and Tina both seemed to notice that there was something off with Kurt.

"Okay, White Boy, no pretending. You're upset about something. What's wrong?" Mercedes said, as the two girls cornered him.

"Yeah, Kurt, why are you sad?" Tina asked, hugging him.

Kurt sighed and told them about the awkward gift exchange with Blaine.

"So he gave you a friendship bracelet? Did he give gifts to any of the other boys?" Tina asked.

"Not that I know of." Kurt replied.

"Well see there, Boo," Mercedes offered. "He at least thinks you are special enough to think about giving you a gift. You really should have given him the brooch, though. Even if he only thinks of you as a friend right now, he'd be thinking about you every time he looked at it, and the more he thinks about you, the more he'll realize how special you are!"

Kurt smiled at his best friends, hugging each in return. "Thanks, 'Cedes, Tina. But let's face it, he'll never see me as anything more than a friend. I'll just keep the brooch, maybe even wear it myself sometime, if I can find the perfect outfit to go with it."

Now that he was home, he dug out the presents for his Dad, Carole, and Finn and added them to the pile already under the tree. At least he knew one of his gifts would be appreciated.

…

Christmas morning, Kurt was awoken by a squealing Finn, who raced along the hall and down the stairs, shouting that it was time to open presents. Kurt, who wasn't usually a morning person, couldn't help smiling at the child like enthusiasm of his stepbrother.

Twenty minutes later, showered and dressed in his Christmas green pajamas and red robe, and a cup of coffee in his hand, Kurt sat on the floor next to the couch where Burt and Carole were seated, and Finn eagerly began to pass out gifts.

The tall boy smiled shyly as he handed Kurt the messily wrapped present from him. Kurt smiled back as he handed over the much more neatly wrapped package addressed to his stepbrother.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt!"

"Merry Christmas, Finn!"

They laughed as they began unwrapping their gifts.

"Kurt, Dude! This is awesome! Thank you!" He smiled down at the ebony wood framed photograph of the two boys dancing at their parents' wedding. Both boys had huge, happy smiles on their faces as they swayed around the dance floor.

Kurt didn't even reprimand the taller boy for calling him 'Dude' as he looked over the gift he had just unwrapped. It was a CD, but not one that had been bought in a store. Finn had burned the disc for him (or more likely had had Lauren or Artie do it for him). In writing that looked suspiciously like Quinn's, was the title Kurt's Playlist, and there were several songs listed, including;

Just The Way You Are

Bad Romance

Single Ladies

Defying Gravity

Sweet Transvestite

Give Up the Funk

I Wanna Hold Your Hand

"Do you like it?" Finn asked nervously. "It's all the songs I think of when I think about you. All the New Directions helped me record them. Well, except Single Ladies, which none of us could pull off. Lauren and Artie were even able to add your voice in on some of the songs. Oh, and Defying Gravity is all you singing. I'm not sure how they pulled that off, but you sound amazing on it! I knew you blew that note at the diva off!"

Kurt smiled, on the verge of tears. "It's perfect, Finn! Thank you! I can't wait to listen to it!"

He hugged the other boy. "Best Christmas present ever!"

Finn grinned happily.

…

Later that afternoon, after dinner, Kurt lay on his bed, listening to the playlist his stepbrother had made for him, and studying the Warbler brooch. Maybe Mercedes was right. Maybe he should have gotten up the courage to give it to the curly haired boy.

He was still holding the piece of jewelry when his phone chimed an incoming text message.

Hope you had a good day! Merry Christmas- B

Kurt smiled. One day he would get up the courage to tell the other boy how he felt, he promised himself. No matter how badly it would hurt to be rejected once again, he'd never find love if he didn't put his heart out there.

Had a great day. Hope you did too! Merry Christmas- K

The End

(NOT!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One Year Later

Kurt smiled as he hugged his boyfriend. Boyfriend! He really loved that word!

"Thank you, Blaine! I love it! Sing it with me?" He begged, clutching the sheet music to his chest.

The shorter boy grinned, and picked up his guitar, and began to strum softly, humming along, as his new brooch caught the light from the fireplace, drawing the eye to the little bird on his lapel. Their voices mingled perfectly as they sang.

Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
For you

Now I got it already  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Under neath the Christmas tree

We got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night

The snow outside  
Will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you...


End file.
